Computers and data communication networks are becoming increasing faster. One popular use for such high-speed devices and arrangements is to provide a stream of data associated with one or more forms of media. For example, many users of the Internet selectively download or “stream” video and/or audio data from other computers or servers. Applications are available to encode and stream the media data, and subsequently receive and play the streamed media data for the user. Thus, a user may watch an encoded/streamed television news program, receive real time investment information, listen to an encoded/streamed radio shows, etc., over a computer network.
Unfortunately, from time-to-time, users may experience an undesirable break in the streaming of the media data due to various reasons. For example, the network may become momentarily congested causing the loss of some of the streaming data. Much of this uncertainty can be resolved by adequately buffering streamed data on the receiving computer or like device. Another way to solve this problem is to provide dedicated or otherwise guaranteed data paths through the intervening network resources. These various resources can be configured to provide a defined level or quality of service (QoS) for the streaming data. This is usually accomplished to support applications that require two-way communications, such as multiple party conferencing applications, and the like.
In addition to breaks in the reception of the streamed media data, users are often subjected to an initial session startup latency or delay while the various supporting software and hardware systems exchange the applicable information necessary to set-up for the streaming of media data and start streaming/buffering media data.
The above problems and others associated with streaming media tend to degrade the overall end user experience. Consequently, there is a need for improved methods and arrangements that effectively reduce the startup latency and support QoS capabilities.